Tyzonn
"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" Tyzonn (called Ty for short) is the Mercury Ranger. He is a Mercurian from the planet Mercuria. He is also Rose Oritz's love interest. Biography He was previously a member of the Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad, a search and rescue team, alongside his fiancée Vella. During an unfortunate accident, his team was killed by the Fearcats after he sent them back into a collapsing cave, Tyzonn dedicated himself to tracking down the criminal group and bringing them to justice for their crimes. Earth Journey He managed to track them all the way to Earth, but his search was cut short when he was confronted by Moltor, who attacked Tyzonn and transformed him into a dragon-like monster. In exchange for his loyalty, he promised to turn him back to normal. Operation Overdrive However, Mack realized that he was not a villain, and the Rangers worked with him to retrieve the Parchment as well as the Touru Diamond. The power of the two Corona Aurora gems reverted him back to his humanoid form afterwards. When the Fearcats attacked anew with extra power granted by Flurious, Tyzonn at first refused to join the other Rangers in battle due to the fear of causing the deaths of another group of friends. However, thanks to Ronny convincing him that his past experiences weren't his fault, he was able to move on, and took the powers of the Mercury Ranger to combat the Fearcats alongside his new team. In the episode Just Like Me he begins to look up to Will, which leads to him being a liability in combat - it is not until Tyzonn saves Will's life that he fully understands that being himself and being a member of the team is vital. He's had some problems adjusting to life on Earth - in Just Like Me, he annoyed Will by trying too hard to be like him. He's shown an interest in learning more about his teammates, trying hard to find out about Rose in One Fine Day. He grows a plant in his spare time. Once A Ranger In Once A Ranger, the evil Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and old enemy of the Sentinel Knight, broke free from his imprisonment and united all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions into an alliance to get his revenge. The alliance severed the Overdrive Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid and they lost their powers. They tried to fight off Mig and Kamdor at stonehenge with their genetically enhanced skills but were beaten back. At their mercy, the Rangers were saved by a team of retro Rangers, summoned by the Sentinel Knight to replace the Rangers. Eventually, Adam Park found Alpha 6 in Angel Grove who was able to repair the Morphing Grid and restore the Rangers' powers. The two teams then faced the alliance in one final battle. Tyzonn fought an army of Chillers and destroyed a revived Vulturus with his Drive Detector before the Sentinel Knight stepped in and destroyed Thrax with the power of the Sword Excelsior. Unplugged In Red Ranger Unplugged, he confided in the Rangers about his Vella's death at the hands of the Fearcat Crazar. This was proven false in Home and Away - after Tyzonn was injured by Kamdor in battle, Crazar set up a dream-like reality around her and replicated Vella's form, trying to make him believe everything had been a dream so he wouldn't interfere with the Fearcat's plans. After seeing through the disguise, he learnt that Vella was still alive (as she couldn't be replicated otherwise). He destroyed Crazar in a vicious battle before assisting the Rangers in their final battle against the Fearcats, personally taking out Mig as well. With his original mission over, he vowed that once the Corona Aurora was safe, he would continue his search for Vella. Finale Following the defeat of the Overdrive Rangers' remaining enemies and Mack's transformation into a human being by the Corona Aurora, Tyzonn finally got his reunion with Vella, thanks to Norg rescuing her from his former boss. Genetic Powers As a Mercurian, he has the innate ability to transform his body into mercury and make force-fields out of mercury. He can also throw mercury as a long-ranged attack. Arsenal He drives an unnamed fire truck Zord and the Rescue Runner Zords, which he combines to pilot the Flash Point Megazord. Forms {{#tag:tabber| Mercury Ranger= Zords *Flash Point Megazord **Rescue Runners Arsenal *Mercury Morpher *OO Zip Shooter *Zord Console *Drive Detector *Transtek Armor - Defender Vest= - Monster= Moltor turned a Mercurian named Tyzonn into a Pachycephalosaurus/dragon-like monster and used him to obtain the Parchment from the Rangers. He truly hates this form considering it monstrous. When engaging Mack, the Parchmant was torn and Tyzonn made off with the bigger piece. While trying to recollect other part of the Parchment, Tyzonn helped a woman before being attacked by Ronny in the Transtech Armor. Mack later chased after Tyzonn while the others battled Bullox and the Lava Lizards. When Tyzonn didn't want to work with Moltor anymore, Moltor attacked them both and was winning. Luckily, Mack was able to save him and escape with the other Rangers following a trail of Tyzonn's blood from a wound Tyzonn sustained earlier. In the safety of Hartford's mansion, Tyzonn revealed his story and how he came to be a monster. While helping translate the parchment, Tyzonn spilled lemonade on it to reveal a hidden longitude and latitude of the location. In Indonesia, Tyzonn engaged Bullox in battle and was losing until Mack joined the fight and did a combo attack on Bullox. While riding in the Sonic Streaker, Tyzonn used his Lava Lizard form to obtain the Toru Diamond from within the volcano's crater. After Bullox's destruction, two of the Corona Jewels obtained by the Rangers restored Tyzonn back to normal thanks to the information from the S entinel Knight. Trivia *Tyzonn is the only male Overdrive ranger not to wear the Defender Vest. *His Sentai counterpart, however, has worn the AccelTector. *His monster form was based on the Time Force Megazord Mode Red from Power Rangers Time Force. Gallery Operation Overdrive Charger (Mercury Overdrive Ranger).jpg Navigation [[Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Good Category:Stalkers Category:Teenagers Category:Casanova Category:Superheroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters